inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Yo Hey Lord! How are things lately? Pot19/talk 15:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Ah! Great to hear! Happy New Year to you, too! Pot19/talk 09:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ya Long time no see xD I hope you had a great New Year Holiday. Btw, do you remember where is the Golden key (key for Golden chests) located in the Chrono Stone games? I'm currently having trouble finding it xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:05, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, so that's where it is xD Thanks. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:07, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Mixi Max objects Ya Lord, I have a question. Some Mixi Max objects, such as Big, Tobu and Clara Jane, because they are not playable in the Chrono Stone game, is there anyway to "train" them and to make their hissatsu evolve (for example Great Max na Ore)? Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:35, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I see, wow that's too bad :/ In that case, do you know if we can get those hissatsu's manual? Great Max na Ore is probably what I need the most. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, that's just... -_- Anyway, sorry for the trouble. Thanks a lot for the help :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:58, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Warehouse key Ya Lord, sorry to bother you again. About the key to the warehouse in past Raimon (CS game), I tried to download it from wifi but for some reason I can't find it, and Furukabu only gave me some hissatsu. Do you rememeber how should I get it? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Oops, I mean the warehouse at the Steel Tower Plaza (in the past) xD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 16:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah I see. It's okay, sorry for the trouble. Thanks for the password btw :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ~ Hi, it's Clops. Not sure if you remember me - former admin here. Why was my account blocked, and can I get it unblocked? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ClopssNoChikaraa ClopsPlaceholder (talk) 05:02, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I hope I will do great as well! Misch60 (talk) 14:58, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry~~! Oops sorry about that Lordina my computer might of been glitching lately since i was trying to add something different to it~! Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 06:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ~ Ah, okay. Could you do me a favor and remove everything on my profile and talk page? Basically just go to source and delete everything. Thanks in advance~ ClopsPlaceholder (talk) 23:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Is that Megaman on your pp? cool! Cheers \o. Sirhelio (talk) 00:49, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Walkthrough I have found only one walkthrough video series which is actually already in the Ragnarok Tournament, but he has just uploaded some of the matches, but not the story around it. It is from MightyGameKings on YouTube. Misch60 (talk) 09:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ~~ Hi Lord! I was wondering, do people still chat on here? I signed up to join the chat, but the chat was empty. I used to go to this wiki like everyday, but I left after about a year. By the way, are you still active on here? I hope you are. I miss chatting with my old Inazuma friends, but I think they already left. I remember talking to Denise, Angela, Basim, Sonny and Abdel. If you want to know, I used to go to this wiki from 2012 to 2013. (or was it from 2011 to 2012? xd). I was twelve back then, and now I'm already 15. Time passed so fast. I remember having a "Dutch parties" on here when it was like 12am and there were only Dutch people in the chat XD. Ah, I miss those times. Also, did Inazuma end? I stopped watching during Chrono Stone since I didn't really like it. :/ I missed the old main characters. But right now, I'm thinking of watching further. Would you recommend me to watch chrono stone and go galaxy? I hope to hear something from you! Bye! , Mèlaní Melon-shi (talk) 17:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Melon-shi (talk) 17:48, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Uwaa~ I'm so glad you've replied! >< heheh. and aw that's sad :(. My username was FubukiKazemaru. Sorry for not telling you earlier hahaha. And woah, it ended a year ago? I didn't even know. It's sad it ended, I was actually hoping that Inazuma would be like Pokémon, with many episodes and seasons Dx. And thanks! I will defenitly watch the chrono stone and galaxy seasons! I hope I won't be too sad when it ends asdfghjkl; I'm gonna cry for sure ;-;. It's nice talking to you again! You're the only I could find on here. I'm so suprised that you're still active! Keep being active, you're really doing a great job! Bye, Fubuki Kazemaru Melon-shi (talk) 20:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry for asking you so many questions. But do you maybe no if some of those, who used to be active back in 2012, are still going to this wiki? I'm sorry if I'm a bit annoying >.< ... Do you mind having contact with me? Because since I'm going to watch Inazuma again, I'd like to spazz about it with someone. hahah. If you don't want to or don't have the time, than that's alright. :) - Bye, FubukiKazemaru Melon-shi (talk) 21:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Why did you removed my text from the Shipuu page and then added it again? (Just want to know because it doesn't make sense to me :þ) Ravian2002 (talk) 20:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hiii Lord it's been a while!!! I was just wondering how you've been doing since we last spoke :O Its nice to still see you editing on the wiki :P Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 22:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I've been doing good too!!!! And yeah when I've got some time to spare I'll edit every now and then as well :P i was honestly really surprised to see the wiki was still active a few weeks ago :O Seems you and the other admins have been doing a pretty good job! Btw do you still have vacation too or did school already start for you again :O Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 22:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC)